


I Do It, Only For You

by Raefever



Category: Jim Henson's The Dark Crystal Series - J.M. Lee, The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Tavronica week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raefever/pseuds/Raefever
Summary: Onica's patience is wearing thin. Tavra is never normally this late.
Relationships: Onica/Tavra (Dark Crystal)
Kudos: 1





	I Do It, Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is badly written, unedited and twice as long as I wanted it to be, enjoy.

Onica's patience was wearing thin. The last brother was teasing the horizon and Tavra had yet to show. They had agreed upon a time far earlier than this but as the hours dwindled there were no signs of her love. 

The wood beneath her rocked in time with the waves, creaking as old timber often did.

Katavra's figure flew into view, dropping and dipping closer to the ground as the sky finally fell dark; something was off about her descent, she seemed to veer more to one side, circling down on her right side not daring to beat her left wing. Onica's lip curled in concern, there was clearly something amiss with her adventurous princess.

Tavra landed with a gargantuan thud, standing barely upright, instantly she took to leaning on the ships side for support. From the angle she stood nothing appeared immediately wrong. 

"Tavra!" Onica cried out, suddenly in a hurry to reach Tavra's side. "What in Thra took you so long? I thought I would have to leave without you soon." 

"I'm sorry," Tavra whispered, her voice shaking. She burrowed her face into Onica's neck, inhaling her rich scent, letting it work through her lungs and back out slowly. Onica's fingers trailed lightly over her back, smoothing the creases on her clothes. She ran her palms down Tavra's shoulders and sides. Tavra startled and cried out in pain when her hand grazed midway down her left side. Onica released her touch instantly, overcome with worry. 

Tavra's tears slid down as Onica reached for the buttons of her coat, her fingers trembling as she undid them. Once Onica peeled away her princess's thick jacket there was an instant stench of blood, the pink liquid was pouring from a deep wound in her lover's side, soaking into the pale purple fabrics and staining the skin of its owner. Onica's face scrunched uncontrollably, affronted by the shocking sight. 

Tavra's face contorted. The pain was overwhelming her. The Sifan scooped her silverling up, maneuvering her below deck and cautiously laying her in a nest of pillows. 

Tavra listened in silence as Onica flitted around through her medicinal supplies, the ocean was gentle today, rocking the ship quietly from side to side. Onica returned to her, hands carrying fistfuls of bandages and ointments. The Sifan pulled Tavra into her lap, leaving her wound facing the ceiling. 

The ointment stung heartily, making Tarva whimper ever so slightly. A kiss brushed her cheek as Onica's silent apology. 

As the last few inches of bandages were tucked around her side she exhaled roughly, the excess pressure aggravating her weary lungs. Onica piled her supplies to one side taking her love's face into her palm and stroking it earnestly, tracing the pink of her cheeks. 

"Show me." 

The silverling hesitantly turned her palm up, letting their finger lace together.

_The lighting near the edge of the city was dim, Tavra noted as she made her way out. The buildings spread further and further from each other as the shore drew nearer. One quick drink in the tavern she thought, while she looked out the sea facing windows for her girlfriend's boat at docks. As she took her seat, the first sun nearing the horizon, her ears picked up a rather ugly conversation._

_"That's the princess with the fish kissing girlfriend!" A Vapran man, voice as callous as his words, whispered entirely too loudly to his friends._

_A splash of liquid poured over the man as Tavra tipped her drink over him._

_"I would advise you to say no more whilst I am in earshot," Tavra snarled, staring the other Vapran down._

_Standing to his full height The man swung for her, hate smearing his face. Tavra ducked backwards pulling her sword out to defend herself. The man grunted, pulling a weapon of his own, a long knife. He lunged again, missing her shoulder only barely. Tavra thumped the handle of her sword into his skull, hoping to knock him out. He swayed, his eyes dazed but unforgiving._

_From the depth of his being, he growled, letting himself fall forward and plunge his weapon halfway into the princess's side. Tavra wailed, eyes welling involuntarily. She slumped down, momentarily stunned. When she next looked up the man's friends were pulling his half conscious form away from the tavern._

Tavra pulled her hand free from Onica's, not wishing to remember any further.

Onica looked longingly into her darling's bright eyes. She could see the shame and pride swirl together on Tavra's features in a way that made her heart skip.

"You really must stop fighting everyone who looks down at us 'avra," she scolds, her tone light but her face full of meaning, "one day you won't be able to finish what you started."

"I'm sorry." Tavra blinked, "But I don't believe people like him should be allowed to speak as they please."

A long sigh wormed out of Onica's mouth. She laid down on the bed of pillows, snaking her arms under Tavra's neck and pulling her under her chin. 

"I know my darling, but there is no way to change the minds of the many." Onica kissed Tavra's soft hair, feeling the many waves rock the two of them together. Away the drifted under the blanket of sleep, comforted by knowledge that they would one day be free of the opinions of the people.


End file.
